


How my pet turned into my boyfriend

by Glowingyun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat Hybrid Wooyoung, Cat hybrid seonghwa, Crack, Fluff, Hybrids, I will add more tags as I go on, M/M, Seonghwa acts wise but his secretly a dumbass, bunny hybrid yeosang, dw hongjoong will appear soon, itzy ensembles, puppy hybrid yunho, san is so whipped, this will rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowingyun/pseuds/Glowingyun
Summary: "I think im in love""Mingi it's literally just a puppy""I know but he's so adorable . I love him so much"And yunho wanted to say that he's not "just a puppy" . He is their new member in their dance class and he has to be in the class in 15 minutes but he had to shift to his puppy form just to come and meet mingi and cheer him up because he knows mingi is sad over failing his history class and he has a secret crush on mingi .But thats a lot to take in right ?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Stay

It was around 6 pm when mingi's last class at college ended . He was really tired of dealing with old boring professors and he has not slept more then 6 hours in the past 2 days because of his projects . He knew he has to go home asap and get some fucking sleep or he will literally faint at the middle of the hallway .

Fortunately seonghwa was waiting for him outside of the college . They had the same classes today and seonghwa offered to drop mingi to his house because it was raining a lot .

"Hi hyung ! Sorry im late . Professor choi wouldn't shut up"

" Its ok " seonghwa chuckled . Mingi was always so whiny but it gets worse when his extremely tired . The ride to mingi's house was comfortably quiet because neither of them was in the mood of talking .

"Thank you hyung !" Mingi said while getting out of the car .

"Welcome !! Also dont skip dinner tonight ! I know you wanna sleep but you have to eat too ok ?"

"Ok mom ! Im sure san and jongho has already ordered sumn"

Seonghwa rolled his eyes "this kid is so annoying" and left .

Mingi was about to enter the house but he saw something moving beside his leg . It was a puppy ! Completely wet because of the rain and shivering . Mingi's heart broke at the sight infront of him . He slowly went closer to the puppy and kneeled infront of it . now he could see that it was a light brown pomeranian . He didnt really know a lot about dogs and different breeds but he knew pomeranians because his cousin had one of them 2 years ago .

"Omg pure puppy its so cold outside right ?" He opened his arms a bit and motioned for the puppy to come closer to him . The puppy obeyed and hesitantly went to his lap and snuggled closer to mingi's tummy . 

He cooed loudly :"omg youre so cuteeee ! Come on lets go inside i won't let you stay here under the rain" this made the puppy jump in his place and leave mingi's lap . He sat in his previous place and looked at mingi with his eyes widened in fear . 

Mingi pouted :"you dont want to come with me ? Dont worry i will never hurt you i promise ! Oh maybe you have an owner ? I can take you to your house if you show me the way ."

The puppy just stayed there and stared at him . Mingi sighed "ok what about this ? I will go stand infront of my house's door . If you dont have an owner and want to come inside with me all you have to do is coming toward me . But if you have an owner or if you dont trust me enough you can just stay still or idk go where ever you want . Ok ?"

The puppy nodded frequently . And mingi swears this puppy is the cutest thing he has ever seen in his whole life . Still smiling at the puppy he got up and stood infront of his house . The puppy stayed still and tlited his head like he doesnt know whats going on . Mingi sighed why did he expect this poor thing to understand his words ?... 

Surprisingly the dog took a step forward but stopped there . Mingi felt so dumb to say this but somehow the puppy's stare was so intimidating in that moment . Then its eyes went back to their normal adorableness and the puppy ran to his arms . 

"Thats it !!! Now lets go inside cutie"

☆☆☆

"What the fuck mingi hyung ?"

Jongho said while munching on his burger .

"You would do the same if you saw him giving you those adorable puppy eyes"

"First of all hyung its literally a puppy he can't give you anything other than puppy eyes . Second no i would never bring a puppy in to our house when i dont know if my roommates are comfortable with that . Also you dont even know if it has any owner or not . You could've literally stole him"

"It doesn't have an owner"

Jongho raised a brow "oh he told you that himself ?"

Mingi scratched his head "um...kinda yes ?" Jongho didnt say anything . God he was being judged so hard . 

"Jongho can you please stop being such a pain in the ass ? Look at him " he pointed at the puppy in san's arms "isnt he the cutest thing ever ? How could you just stay there and look at him shivering in the streets without doing anything ?"

San hugged the puppy and came to sit on the couch next to jongho . "I dont know about jongho but this puppy is the most adorable thing i've ever seen in this 21 years of my life" 

"I will make sure to look for his owner tomorrow lets just keep him for tonight ok ?" 

"He will sleep in my bed then" san said while squishing the puppy's face .

"Thats not fair . I found him first so his gonna sleep with me"

"No he loves me more"

"He literally trusted me enough to come to our house with me . He loves me more"

"Can y'all please stop acting like 5 years olds ?" Jongho said while hiding his face in his hands .

"Ok let the puppy decide for himself then" san suggested while giving mingi a death glare .

"Okay then" mingi croached infront of the puppy and softly said "ok cutie ! You have to decide who do you want to sleep with tonight . Me and san will sit infront of each other and you have to go to whoever you like more . Understood ?"

The puppy nodded again . Mingi petted him on the head : "good boy" .

"wow he really understands mingi hyung !!"

Mingi winked at jongho and replied "its love's power" 

San and mingi sat infront of each other in the living room and placed the puppy exactly in the middle of them (san said its slightly closer to mingi so jongho had to come and check if its really in the middle) .

"Come here cutie !" Mingi said while clapping and the puppy ignored san's loud voice saying that he has to choose him and ran to mingi's lap immediately .

Jongho was laughing his ass off in the kitchen . "omg he didnt even hesitate"

Mingi was so busy kissing the puppy all over his face so he didnt notice san sulking at the back .

"his a meanieeeee" san whined and it made the puppy to run out of mingi's arms and go to san and start licking his face which mingi assumes is a apology . San starts giggling and says that he has forgiven the puppy . 

Jongho comes to sit on the couch again with a cup of coffee in his hands (mingi knows its because he wants to stay up all night and work on his projects) and says "his so smart he definitely has an owner and learnt these from them . Mingi hyung you really have to return him to them asap"

"I know i know !! San give him back i wanna go sleep i barely stayed awake untill now"

☆☆☆

"I wanna change my clothes . Do you want to just stay there and look ?"

Mingi's words made the puppy turn and face the wall . God mingi was going to combust from cuteness . 

"Ok come here cutie" mingi said after changing into his pink pyjamas and petted the place next to him on the bed and the puppy climbed the bed easily and slid next to him under the covers . Mingi hugged him close to his chest and said "i know i have to return you to your owner tomorrow but i wish you could stay more is that selfish ?...."

The puppy stared at him and tlited his head .

"ugh youre so cute goodnight puppy i love you" he kissed the puppy again and fell sleep so soon .

☆☆☆

It was around 2 am when yunho woke up in mingi's arms . He was sleeping so peacefully looking like an angle in his view . Yunho slowly escaped mingi's bed . God it was so cozy and warm and comfortable there he didnt want to leave but seonghwa would kill him . He had to go . 

He pushed the door and opened it . Great ! Jongho's room's lights were still on so he should be extra careful not to make any sounds . he looked at mingi for the last time and left the room . Praying to make it to his own house without any problem . It wasnt very safe for a puppy to be wandering around the city at 2 am alone and it definitely wasnt a everyday thing for yunho to do . Thats why he knows seonghwa will kill him when he will go home . But seonghwa should be sleeping right now so there won't be any problem right ?

He wasnt .

When yunho jumped to the balcony he saw seonghwa sitting on the couch watching a really boring tv show . God he was screwed . 

"Where were you jeong yunho ?"

Not the full name please . He thought to himself .

"Your puppy eyes wont work right now and you know it yunho"

The cat hybrid sighed and said "come here puppy"

Yunho climbed the couch and sat on his lap . He didnt expect seonghwa to suddenly hug him close to his chest but he purred happily . "God i was so worried . I thought something bad happened to you"

He kissed the top of yunho's head and said "go to your room shift and put on some clothes . You have to explain everything after that"

☆☆☆

"What do you mean lia was chasing you ?"

"Well not exactly chasing me but she said she will come to eat lunch with me after college and i couldnt say no because she said she knows my schedule and knows that that im free today . So i just shifted into my puppy form and hid somewhere beside my clothes (because i had to shift and wear them again when she leaves) so she will leave after seeing that she cant find me . But I didnt expect this heavy rain at all . My clothes were all wet too so i couldnt shift and wear them again . I just tried to come home but somehow i got lost . And hyung you wouldnt believe at who's place i was untill now"

"Who?"

"Song mingi . your new friend"

"What ?"

"He saw me around his house . I was so lucky he found me hyung . I had no idea where i was at that moment but he told me i can go inside with him and i trusted him because i've seen him with you a couple of times . So yes they took a really good care of me they fed me and made sure i was warm . And i even slept with mingi in his bed but at the end i escaped their house successfully and made it home . You shouldnt worry anymore"

"...you're such a dumbass yunho"

"But you love me hyung"

"First of all you knew you shouldnt shift in public . I've told you not to do this so many times and look what happened . What if mingi didn't find you ? Second you really have to talk to lia she is a very nice girl she will understand if you tell her you dont wanna spend time with her . There is no need to make this much trouble"

"I know im so sorry hyung..."

"Its ok pup . You should be more careful we were all so worried . Wooyoung cried a lot and yeosang kept calling your phone"

"I will never do that again hyung sorry" yunho said feeling so guilty .

"Now lets go sleep you have classes tomorrow"

Yunho fell sleep while thinking about how much he misses mingi's arms around himself . While thinking about mingi's adorable gummy smile while calling him a "cutie" about how soft mingi's voice was while telling him that he wants yunho to stay more . Little did he know that yunho wanted to stay more too ?...


	2. I MISS HIM

"Hyung you know that the puppy is not going to just appear there magically if you keep looking out of the window , right ?"

"Shut up jongho im trying to summon him"

"I can't even say that this was the dumbest thing you said today because its been three days and your first word after waking up was still 'i woke up without the loml in my hands is that how a hearbreak feels like ?' "

Mingi sat on the couch and hugged his knees close to his chest "How can he just leave like that ?"

"I've told you his really smart . Im sure he went home . I heard some noises at the middle of night i think it was the puppy escaping "

"I MISS HIIIIIM !! YOU SHOULD'VE STOPPED HIM FROM ESCAPING "

"Ffs can you stop crying over a fucking puppy and move your ass to help me find it ?" San said while looking for one of jongho's beret hats . 

"Can't you wear your own hat hyung ? And bold of you to assume i will help ypu find my hat when im not willing to give it to you at the first place"

"Its just a fucking hat ! Dont you guys care about woo's project ? The better his model (i) looks the higher his grade will be"

"We obviously dont care as much as you do . And stop acting like you wanna look good only for 'woo's project' and admit that you just want to look nice for your first date with wooyoung " mingi said with a smirk .

"For the 363147446th time Its not a date yet . He just asked me to be his model because he liked my style"

"No you forgot the most iconic part 'i really like your style and i think youre really prett_ no i mean handsome' " mingi imitated wooyoung . Jongho was wheezing on the floor .

"He was just nervous okay ?"

"Im just saying that i wouldnt ask a complete stranger to be my model and call them handsome unless i really think they are handsome / im interested in them " mingi said . This time looking somewhat serious .

"He really said 'slash' in real life" jongho muttered to himself .

"Stop getting my hopes high . Also i wasnt a complete stranger to him . He knew im your friend and he knew your his roommate's friend"

"yes but I mean there is a chance . At least he thinks youre pretty"

"Ok ok thank you . Im leaving now . WITH MY OWN HAT" he said to jongho and left the house .

"I hope he doesn't embarrass himself" jongho said while eating a fist full of popcorn and going back to watching the drama he was watching before .

"Oh boy i BET he is going to embarrass himself . He talked about nothing other than how cute wooyoung's smile and the emojis he uses and his way of texting is for the past 2 days . He had a whole breakdown while going through his posts on insta and he literally texted his mom that he is " in love " . Imagine what will his reaction be if he spend more than an hour with him . His going to lose his shit im sure"

Jongho nodded his head without looking at mingi .

After a few minutes of silence mingi yelled at the top of his lungs 

"I MISS MY PUPPY"

☆☆☆

"Yunho just tell her youre busy is it that hard ?" Seonghwa said while rubbing his face while keeping his phone close to his mouth . 

"It will be obvious that im ditching her she knows i have nothing to do after my classes "

"its dangerous"

"Its not . i will shift now and hide somewhere with my clothes . All you have to do is come over and pick me up . I promise no one is going to see me"

"Where the fuck do you wanna hide in the university?"

"Its outside of the university . I will keep my phone's location on so you will know"

"Yunho please just tell lia that you are gay asf"

"Hyung please just come over im shifting right now"

"Yunho NO_"

Too late he heard a bark instead of yunho's voice "for fucks sake omg i hate you yunho ! Dont hang up im coming right now"

"How hard is it to say 'NO' ?? you can't make this much trouble just because 'you dont know how to reject someone politely when they haven't confessed yet' i swear to god if i hear about this lia girl ONE MORE TIME i will go reject her myself . Also youre too dumb for getting her hopes high by telling her everything about your life" seonghwa stopped nagging at him when yunho tapped his arm with his paw begging him to be quiet . Finally they reached the car seonghwa put yunho and his clothes on the backseat and closed the door . He played some music and then stopped at the mart cuz he had some shopping to do "stay there and dont make more trouble please" he told yunho before getting out of the car .

He was doing everything in a rush just to get this done and take yunho home in peace but suddenly he heard a familiar voice .

"Seonghwa hyung !!!" 

FUCK . NO IT WAS MINGI . MINGI KNEW YUNHO'S PUPPY FORM . HE WILL MEET HIM . EVERYTHING WILL BE RUINED .

"Oh mingi ah ! Hi how are you ?" Seonghwa forced a smile .

Mingi ranted about some random shit which seonghwa didnt pay attention to while they were shopping and after they came out of the mart seonghwa was begging mingi to just leave like that in his mind but of course he wasnt going to .

"Hyung i cant carry all of these myself can i come with your car till somewhere idk where ever you are comfortable with"

And seonghwa wanted to say no someone else is in his car or idk something . Just something to stop mingi from seeing yunho in his puppy form again but before he could say anything mingi continued "oh there is your car ! Omg im so lucky no one else is in it ! Lets go hyung"

And seonghwa really couldn't do anything other than following him . And cursing himself and yunho .

The whole time when they were fastening their safetybelts he was waiting for mingi to notice and he finally saw the puppy that was sleeping peacefully on the backseat .

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" mingi said with wide eyes . Seonghwa thought he could cry from happiness right there .

This sound woke up yunho . He stared at mingi with wide eyes and then seonghwa . Like he didnt know what to do . Seonghwa asked without looking at yunho "what is it ?" Smiling miserably because he knew the answer to that question very well .

"HYUNG IS THAT YOUR DOG ?"

"Um ... yes"

After hearing that mingi opened his arms a bit and faced yunho . And yunho really didnt want to jump into his arms like that but mingi smelled AMAZING . And his puppy side didnt want anything other then burying his face in mingi's neck and inhale his comforting scent . So he just did that . Completely sending a signal to mingi which said "yes im the puppy you took care of a few days ago"

"oh my god hyung you lost him 3 days ago didnt you ?" Mingi asked after showering yunho with kisses . Seonghwa felt like he was third_wheeling them

"Y_yes" wow really seonghwa ? Stuttering in this situation ? But mingi didnt seem to notice . 

He explained "He was in our place that night !! We took care of him but he left at the middle of night . We were so worried he was lost again but im glad he came back to his house" he was petting yunho on his head now . Staring at him with heart eyes . Looking less excited compared to a few minutes ago .

And seonghwa wanted to say that yes he knows this very well but he couldnt say that yunho said that to him himself so he just started acting .

"Oh my god really ? The world is so small ! We were so worried too but he was very...smart i guess he knows the way to home so he just came back to us thanks for taking care of him tho "

"Hyung you have the most adorable puppy ever i completely fell in love with him that night ! Whats his name ?" Mingi said ignoring seonghwa's words .

Shit what was he going to say now ? Yunho turned his head to him and gave him a "you better say something good" look and seonghwa panicked. 

"felix"

"Felix?" Mingi asked sounding a bit disappointed .

"Yes...we love stray kids so much so we just named him like that..." he wanted to punch himself for saying this .

"Hyung can i like visit you sometimes to meet him i really really like ... felix" 

And swonghwa wanted to say no . he really wanted to but mingi was giving him his puppy eyes and he just couldn't think about a good excuse right now to reject .

"Um maybe ?..." i will just ditch him a few times and he will forget about it he thought to himself but oh he was SO wrong .

"THANK YOU HYUNG !!! Oh we arrived ! I'll see you again cutie ! Bye for now !" He kissed yunho again and got out of the car. 

"Dont say anything" seonghwa knew yunho couldn't . even if he wanted to but yunho's gaze was so intimidating right now . They were silent for the rest of the ride . only seonghwa's brain yelling at him for being so stupid .

☆☆☆

"I CAN'T"

"Hyung its been literally 20 minutes from when you arrived home and you haven't stopped crying over wooyoung yet..." jongho announced calmly while scrolling on his phone .

"Jongho you didnt see him . he had the cutest little hands and HE FUCKING HELD MY HAND when i said im nervous because its my first time modelling and tried to assure me . HIS SO NICE I DONT DESERVE HIM" san hid his face in his hands again and started sobbing .

Jongho just hummed .

"AND HE HAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SMILE EVER . HE KEPT PRAISING ME FOR EACH NEW POSE AND KEPT TELLING ME THAT I SHOULD REALLY GO FOR MODELLING BECAUSE IM 'GREAT' "

"Ok hyung stop yelling" 

"Im home" mingi yelled while taking off his shoes 

"Y'all won't believe what i just_" he stopped talking when he saw san and jongho .

Mingi looked at san panicked "WHY IS HE CRYING?"

"MINGI AAAAAH !!" san got a new tissue and got ready to cry more .

"What ?? What happened ??"

"I LOVE HIM SO MUCH !!" san sobbed again .

"Ffs i thought something happened ... anyway how was it ? Judging by your reaction seems like it was very nice"

San nodded "yes he is the nicest human being ever and im so in love ! OH MY GOD IM SO IN LOVE WHAT SHOULD I DO ?"

"Hyung stop yelling please" jongho covered his ears with his hands .

"What do you mean what should i do ? Ask him out" mingi replied simply .

San didnt reply . he sniffled a bit and opened his phone and suddenly started sobbing again .

"What is it again ?" Jongho asked rolling his eyes . 

"HE POSTED OUR SELFIE IN HIS INSTAGRAM" san showed them and then hugged his phone .

Jongho sighed and then asked mingi " hyung what were you going to say?"

Mingi's eyes got wider "oh right !"

He sat on the couch and stole san's phone from his hand and said "ok listen everyone ! Guess who i saw today ?" San whined in response because he was about to reply to wooyoung's post now but he couldnt .

Jongho said "What about you tell us yourself hyung ?"

"A hint ! I've been talking about how much i missed him a lot"

"Your dad ?" Jonho asked . 

"Nooo ! I mean i miss him too but it's not him"

San smiled "imagine it being the puppy"

"YES THATS RIGHT !"

"WHAT ?" jongho and san yelled at the same time .

"HIS NAME IS FELIX AND APPARENTLY ITS SEONGHWA HYUNG'S DOG AND HE LIVES WITH THEM" 

"OMG WE DEFINITELY HAVE TO MEET FELIX AGAIN ! I MISSED HIM TOO HE WAS SO ADORABLE"

"Hyung how do you know and...why is it Felix tho ?"

"I saw seonghwa hyung at the mart and felix was sleeping in the backseat omg he was so cuteeeeee also seonghwa hyung said felix is his bias in stray kids..." 

"OMG JONGHO IS WHIPPED FOR THAT BOMBCHAN GUY TOO" san yelled excitedly .

"HYUNG ITS BANG CHAN WHEN WILL YOU LEARN ? " jongho said looking so frustrated .

San said "Oh sorry" and gave him a dimpled smile .

"So when are we gonna meet felix again ?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fiction here i hope y'all enjoyed it !! please dont forget to leave kudos and comments so i'll know how many people are reading or interested in this . 
> 
> Thank love you all <3


End file.
